The present invention relates to a finger rest structure of computer mouse, which is disposed on a lateral side of the mouse for the fingers to rest thereon. The finger rest structure also serves to bear most of the weight of the hand and reduce the frictional force of the hand against the table face. Also, the rest plate enlarges the bottom area of the mouse, whereby the mouse can more closely attach to the table face during moving and the control of the mouse is facilitated.
The computer-used input equipments such as keyboard and mouse have been developed to have versatile usages and meet the requirements of human profile. For example, the keyboard is designed to have key divisions normally reachable by a user's hand, whereby when inputting data, the hand of the user can easily touch the respective keys. Also, the mouse pad is disposed with a hand rest at rear end, whereby when operating the mouse, the wrist portion of the user will no longer positioned a bent state. However, with respect to the mouse, only change of key position and profile has been made, while the bearing of weight of the user's hand and avoiding of tired feeling of the hand are not considered. Moreover, when transversely moved, the mouse can be hardly closely attached to the table face and easily controlled.